Hope and Pain
by Master Darth Warious - Lady of Chaos
Summary: A continuation of Two Sith Lords and an elf.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or Star Wars. I own Shysa and Darth Warious.

Prologue:

"I see a shadow every day and night.

I walk a hundred streets of neon lights,

Only when I'm crying.

Can you hear me crying.

So many times you always wanted more,

Chasing illusions that you're longing for.

Wish I wasn't crying.

Can you hear me crying.

There's an ocean between us.

You know where to find me.

You reach out and touch me.

I feel you in my own heart.

More than a lifetime.

Still goes on forever.

But it helps to remember

You're only an ocean away.

Was there a moment when I felt no pain.

I want to feel it in my life again.

Let it be over now.

Oh Oh over now.

'Cause I remember all the days and nights

We used to walk the streets of neon lights

Oh I want you here with me.

Oh be here with me.

There's an ocean between us.

You know where to find me.

You reach out and touch me.

I feel you in my own heart.

More than a lifetime

Still goes on forever.

But it helps to remember

You're only an ocean away."

Sarah Brightman's singing echoed in the Sith's cave as the Sith Lady worked.

The Sith Lady worked carefully. A nearly finished lightsaber lay in front of her. Into it she put her last bit of life force and love. The handle of the saber resembled a wooded carving. Etched into it were leaves and vines, all twining around the handle to the top of the saber, where it looked as if it had been woven with stronger vines.

The Sith closed up the saber handle and ignited it. The blade glowed a brilliant forest green but at the core of its light, the color was a bright gold. The Sith made this saber for one she knew she would never see again. Her life was nearly over any way. A whole year had passed since she had last seen him. She shut down the saber.

A figure emerged from the shadows and spoke to her.

"Are you ready?"

The Sith nodded and then asked, "Please do this one thing for me though."

The newcomer looked at her waiting for her to continue.

The Sith Lady motioned to the newly crafted saber beside her. "This will call to the one I have made it for. Give it to him should you ever meet him. You will know for certain when he activates the lightsaber. He is the only one who can after I am gone."

The figure nodded. But the Sith held up a hand to indicate there was another thing. "Tell him that one who was lost in the shadows that loved him and wished she could have stayed with him."

"Is that all?"

The Sith nodded and stood up, igniting her black and dark violet lightsaber, "Let us begin."

The stranger ignited a colorless lightsaber and the two engaged in a fierce battle. But at the end, the Sith was defeated and died. The stranger picked up the lightsaber intended for the Sith's love. The person turned to walk away but then decided to also claim the saber the Sith Lady used. And so, with three sabers clipped to the young girl's belt, she left the dead memory of Warious to stay in the cave she emerged from.

An armored man wrapped a comforting arm around the young elementalist. "You did what was needed Shysa. Fighting one's inner self is not an easy thing to do. Remember this day my daughter."

................

In Lothlórien...

The March Warden of the Golden Wood was sitting atop a guard talan wondering if he might, by the grace of the Valar, be given the chance to once again see the young mortal he loved. It was a hopeless thought for a hundred years had passed since he last saw her.

His brother, Rúmil called up to him in a un-elvish language, Come down Haldir.

"Den fruk" He replied. I shall come down later. I wish to think some more. Alert me if there are any orcs approaching.

"Chak" Rúmil replied and then left his brother to his thoughts.

A/N: Review me please!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Crebian

"Let us remember reign of terror, reign of terror  
King who murdered pain forever, pain forever  
Who then?

Antiochus, Antiochus  
  
The blood he spilled, Jerusalem, Jerusalem  
So many killed, gone all of them, gone all of them  
Who then?

Antiochus, Antiochus  
  
Our hearts he broke, he burned the Torah, burned the Torah  
Ash and smoke, the crushed menorah, crushed menorah  
Who then?

Antiochus, Antiochus  
  
Arise our hero, Judah save us, Judah save us  
Prize so dear, the victory gave us, freedom gave us  
Who then?

Macabeus, Macabeus  
  
Oh sing our songs and praise the Torah, praise the Torah  
Right the wrongs and light menorah, light menorah  
When then?

Chanukah, Chanukah!"

Shysa Justice Fett, the young elementalist bounty hunter hiked along the mountain passes singing a Peter Paul and Mary song. Four years had passed since she had defeated her inner self. She was now twenty-four, a successful bounty hunter, and an accomplished elementalist. Her father, Boba Fett, came to earth to seek her out and to train her in the family profession. In addition to being a bounty hunter Shysa had inherited special abilities from her biological mother. Shysa was given power over the elements.

Shysa could create fire and manipulate it, form water and control it, heal others with a touch, talk to the earth and trees and understand them, and even talk and understand animals. But the best ability she possessed was the ability to over come The Force with a kind of telekinesis. With it she could make herself fly, and move things with a thought. She still had The Force, but she preferred to rely on the fighting skills her father taught her. She felt using her special abilities was cheating, most of the time.

Shysa was taking a much needed vacation from her job as a bounty hunter. She wandered the mountain passes in northern New Hampshire in the middle of summer, singing contentedly. She had no companions save the three lightsabers hanging at her side. Shysa was wearing a backpack filled with necessary survival items (Food and water) under her black and dark purple, hooded robe. She paused to look around at her surroundings looking to the South; she saw a rather large flock of crows coming north, towards her. Feeling a strange sense of dread, Shysa hid under a near-by bush.

The crows wheeled overhead and Shysa waited for them to pass. As she waited the temperature seemed to drop considerably, very un-summer-like. Finally the crows passed, but she waited a few minutes before standing up. When she did she looked in the direction the crows had left. Shysa stood there for awhile trying to figure out what had happened. Then, suddenly, a pair of rough hands grabbed her from behind and turned her around until she was face to face with a broad-shouldered man wearing strange clothes.

"Who are you?" the man demanded, and then he called over his shoulder to someone. A long, blonde haired man came closely followed by a tall, rugged looking man. The blonde she could immediately recognize as an elf by the way he moved and how he wore his hair.

"What have you got there Boromir?" The other man asked, "A spy of Saruman?"

The man, Boromir, gave Shysa a once over and then called back, "No, it's a woman."

"Who is Saruman?" Shysa asked, knowing full well who he was.

Just as the other man was about to answer, another man appeared; he had a tall pointy hat and a long grey beard. Following him were five smaller males. One was taller than the other four, covered in armor and had a beard. The other four were no more than three foot four inches at the most. Their feet were hairy and they seemed to be well dressed.

"Gandalf," The elf said, "Boromir has found a woman."

The tall grey bearded man approached me as Boromir set me down. "Who are you my Lady that you would travel in the wild alone?"

"My name is not for you to know until I am sure that none of you will harm me." Shysa said defiantly.

"You have my word as a wizard that you shall not be harmed." Gandalf said.

"The word of a wizard means little to me," she countered.

"Then you shall have my word as an Elf." The elf spoke.

"And my word as a Dwarf." The short man with a beard said.

"And the word of us Hobbits!" added the four other little people.

Slowly Shysa nodded and replied, "I can accept the word of a Dwarf. My name is Shysa Justice Fett. I wander alone because I am an elementalist and am capable of defending myself from trouble."

"And why," The other man asked, "can you not trust the word of a wizard?"

"It is alright Aragorn, I believe she has her reasons and we shall let her reveal them in her own time." Gandalf replied.

"But why won't you accept the word of us Hobbits?" A mischievous looking hobbit asked.

"For one, the word of a Dwarf is the most reliable. Two, I have never met a hobbit. Three, I don't trust elves." She replied.

At this the Dwarf burst out laughing. The elf shot him evil glares in reply. Ignoring his companions, Aragorn asked Shysa, "Where do you hail from?"

"I don't hail from anywhere," she replied, "I'm a bounty hunter."

"Oi! What's that?" The mischievous hobbit asked.

His friend nudged him in the ribs. "Pippin!"

"But Merry, I want to know!" Pippin stated.

"A bounty hunter is someone who gets paid to hunt down dangerous people and either kills them or bring them to the authorities alive." Shysa explained.

"Are you working for somebody now?" The elf asked, now very suspicious.

"I, thank you very much, am on vacation."

"Vacation?"

Shysa sighed, "Not having to work for a period of time."

"We must get moving," Aragorn said, interrupting the next swarm of questions. "The Crebian might come back this way. You may stay with us for now, I hope you like cold weather."

As they walked towards a tall, snowy mountain, Shysa was introduced to the rest of what was called, The Fellowship of the Ring. There was Boromir of Gondor, Aragorn the Ranger and future king of Gondor, Legolas the elf, Gimli the Dwarf, Gandalf the wizard, and the four hobbits, Frodo the ring bearer, his close companion Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo's two cousins, Merry and Pippin.

Strangely enough, Gandalf thought it was okay to tell Shysa of their quest to destroy the One Ring in the fires of Mt. Doom. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were a little suspicious of Shysa and didn't want Gandalf to say anything to her. But they trusted their friend's judgment in the end and tried to accept the fact that she was going to be a part of their quest until further notice.

....................

Review me!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Mt. Caradharas

.....................

The mountain was covered in deep snow and the hobbits were complaining of frostbite on their feet. Boromir and Aragorn are now carrying the hobbits, two each. A little while later, Shysa offered to carry one of the hobbits but was told that a Lady shouldn't carry hobbits. At least that is what Boromir told her. To this she replied, "You are being ridiculous! I can carry at least one of the hobbits. I probably have three times your strength! Heck I could carry all four!"

"You are a woman. Woman can't be stronger than men!"

"Oh yeah, punk? Why don't you take me on and I'll show you who's stronger!"

"That is enough from both of you!" Aragorn roared at the two. "If neither of you can't behave, we will leave you both here on the mountain to fend for yourselves. We don't need your arguing right now. Boromir, if she wants to carry a hobbit, give her Pippin so he can ask her questions instead of driving us insane."

Pippin, hearing this, immediately ran up to Shysa's side and started talking. "Wow! Now I get to talk to a Lady!" He emphasized the last part of his phrase so his friends could hear him.

Shysa rolled her eyes and replied, "I am not a lady. If you ask the right questions you'll find out why." Then she had the hobbit climb onto her shoulders so she could carry him.

So once again the fellowship (and their new addition) started walking up the mountain again. Pippin bombarded Shysa with many questions to which she tried to answer to the best of her ability.

"What are those things you have hanging on your belt?" Pippin asked noticing the three sabers hanging from her belt.

"These are lightsabers," Shysa replied unclipping the double bladed saber from her belt. "This one belonged to a bad person, called a Sith. We fought and I killed her. I took her saber as proof." Shysa ignited the black and dark violet blades being careful of anyone around her.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir asked from behind Shysa.

Shysa deactivated the blades before anyone made the stupid mistake of trying to touch them and turned to face Boromir. "This," she waved the deactivated saber in his face, "is a lightsaber. A sword made of light. It is very powerful and if you touch it you can loose whatever you were touching it with."

Boromir scoffed at the idea, and pushed ahead of her.

Meanwhile, Pippin had grabbed a handful of snow from a high drift and was quickly making it into a ball. Shysa saw what he was doing and was struck with an idea. She grabbed some near-by snow and also formed it into a ball. Then, after taking careful aim, hit the top of Boromir's head with the snow ball.

Pippin, liking this idea sent his snow ball flying straight into Gandalf's back. Both snowballs hit their targets simultaneously. And simultaneously the two victims turned to find out who their attacker was. Unfortunately everyone else saw who did what to who and quickly pointed in Shysa and Pippin's direction.

"What was that for!" Boromir demanded.

"For being stupid." Shysa replied innocently.

"And what have you got to say for yourself Perigrin Took?" Gandalf demanded.

"I was trying to hit Merry?"

"But I'm back here!" Merry said from his current position.

"We will leave both of you children here if neither of you can behave!!!" Aragorn yelled at the two 'children'.

"We'll behave!" the two troublemakers said quickly.

As the fellowship continued up the mountain, the snow that had been falling increased heavily. A few hours more of their march a strange sound came from the darkness around them. Soon the noise started to resemble sinister laughter and shrill cries with it came more snow and stones falling around them. Then Boromir called out for us to stop for the night. Gandalf told them that a little ways more and there was a shelter from the snow and stones. They all sat down for a little to rest for awhile. Later, Boromir had to shake Frodo awake. ""This will be the death of the Halflings, Gandalf!"

Gandalf pulled out a flask of something and said, "Just a mouthful each for all of us. Elrond gave it to me at our parting."

Shysa refused to drink it. "I don't know what it is and I'm not going to drink it."

"He said it is miruvor," Frodo replied from his position next to her. "It will make you feel better."

Shysa passed it to Pippin on her other side and said, "I have enough strength from this weather. For an elementalist, extreme weather is something of a sugar rush without the drop off at the end of its course."

Boromir asked to start a fire and Gandalf said it was okay. Wood and kindling were brought but no one seemed to be able to start a fire. Gandalf let out a sigh and started to get up but Shysa said, "Let me try now."

Gandalf nodded to the elementalist and Shysa used her fire abilities to start a small blaze. Once she started it, she caused it to grow and become stronger. The fellowship was glad and eagerly warmed their hands.

Towards morning, Shysa, the four hobbits and Gimli the Dwarf huddled together and talked.

"Shysa," Gimli started, "do you know any dwarves back where you come from?"

"Den." She replied.

"Oi! What does that mean?" Pippin asked.

"Obviously it means 'no'." Merry told his cousin.

"I wish I did though. I've never met one until I met Gimli." Shysa continued. "But I believe that dwarves are the more trustworthy race people hear about."

"Oh I don't know about that Miss Fett." Samwise spoke up. "I think the elves are quite nice."

"Sam is right. I've met some elves other than Legolas and they are very nice." Frodo said.

Shysa sighed, and remembered some one from about five years ago then confessed, "I was shot by an elf once. He was trying to stop me from doing something stupid and I wouldn't listen."

"Then you deserved to get shot." Legolas called over from across the fire.

"See what I mean by elves." Shysa gestured to the elf that had spoken.

"Do you know any different languages?" Pippin asked.

Shysa laughed and replied in Ewok, "Chak. Do you want me to teach some Ewok to you?"

"What is Ewok?" Gimli asked.

"It's a language that small furry folk use. The furry people are called Ewoks and look like little bears." Shysa explained. "You can insult big folk and they'd never know what you were saying."

The four hobbits, and on dwarf accepted her offer to teach them a new language, mainly so they could call other people names. As Shysa taught her new students, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas went to make a path so that they could get down the mountain. Gandalf was left alone to his thoughts.

After awhile, the trio came back and everyone set off down the mountain. Shysa carried Pippin and Merry, one under each arm. Boromir carried Samwise and Aragorn carried Frodo. The fellowship traveled down the mountain and Gandalf led them on the way to Moria.

............

A/N: Review me


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Doors of Moria

At the bottom of the mountain, there was an argument among the older folk as to their new path. Boromir wanted to use the Gap of Rohan and Gimli wanted to go through the Mines of Moria. Gandalf settled the debate by saying that they would go though Moria.

Shysa was teaching the hobbits more Ewok when Aragorn leapt to his feet and cried out, "There is howling among the wind! The Wargs have come west of the mountain!"

"How far is Moria?" Boromir asked, fear evident in his voice.

Gandalf answered in a riddle; something about 15 miles by crow and 20 by wolf running. The fellowship wasted no time and quickly ran to the top of the hill they had been at the base of for a more defensible position. Shysa lit a fire for them incase they needed to see the Wargs…should they attack. They waited about a half hour before the Wargs actually attacked. Gandalf tried warning the Warg that he would 'shrivel them tail to snout' if they came within the ring of stones that protected the fellowship. It didn't listen and it leapt forward with a ferocious snarl. Legolas felled it with one shot from his bow. The hunting packs left.

The hobbits thought that they were safe now but as the night grew colder the Warg's cries came and grew in sound and number. Gandalf called out, "Fling fuel on the fire! Draw your swords and stand back to back!"

Shysa stood between Frodo and Pippin, igniting her pearl white saber. The four hobbits drew their swords as well. The Wargs came in a great number and Shysa fought the  
Wargs away from her short companions. The men, elf, and dwarf fought front line defense. Then Gandalf drew a blazing branch from the fire and advanced on the Wargs. He then called out in Elvish tossing the branch high in the air. The surrounding trees caught fire and the whole hilltop was ablaze. Legolas slew the Warg king and the others fled. All except one…

The last Warg sprung forward at Frodo. Shysa heard his panicked cry and saw the Warg out of the corner of her eye. Shysa had no time to get her saber in position so she reached out with her mind and sent the Warg flying back into a burning tree. There it burnt to death in an instant.

The others looked at Shysa after the cries had died down. "How did you do that?" Frodo asked. The others nodded their agreement.

"I wasn't going to get my saber up in time so I used one of my other powers to do what you saw me do." She replied.

In the morning there was no trace of the fight. Gandalf said they must reach the mines by nightfall. So the fellowship moved quickly across the land to reach Moria in time.

When the fellowship finally reached the Walls of Moria, it was dark and they were tired. They had walked around the edge of a dark foul pool to get where they were now. The pool reminded Shysa of the Martha Stewart shows her once Sith-brother, Maul, liked watching and shuddered. Finally Gandalf announced, "Well, here we are at last." Then he gave some history about the seemingly non-existent door. That got Gimli and Legolas to a near argument on who broke the friendship between the elves and the dwarves. But Gandalf made the two stop before an all out fight broke out.

"Well here we are already, but where are the doors?" Merry asked. "I can't see any sign of them."

"Dwarf doors are not made to be seen when shut." Gimli replied.

Slowly the moon cam up and shown upon the walls and a picture appeared in silver.

"There are the emblems of Durin!" Gimli exclaimed.

"And there is the Tree of the High Elves!" Legolas said, awe in his voice.

"And the Star of the house of Fëanor," said Gandalf. "They are wrought of ithildin that mirrors only starlight and moonlight, and sleeps until it is touched by one who speaks words now long forgotten in Middle-earth."

"What does it say?" Frodo, Pippin and Shysa asked at the same time.

"The words do not say anything important to us. They say only, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, Friend, and enter." Gandalf translated.

"What does it mean, 'speak friend and enter'?" Merry asked.

"It is quite simple," Gandalf replied, "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Then Gandalf set about saying and doing various things to open the doors.

They didn't open...

A/N: Review me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Journey in the Dark

The fellowship had been there a while and still the doors had not opened. Shysa had finished giving Ewok lessons and was talking with Aragorn. Boromir was standing there bored while Legolas kept watch. Gandalf had sat down and was trying to figure out the password.

Shysa could hear the hobbits and Gimli practicing their Ewok, she had never thought any one could learn Ewok so fast. In just the few days they had known each other they had learnt every thing in the Ewok language and were speaking it almost naturally. So far they had successfully annoyed Legolas, Gandalf and Boromir with their 'secret language'.

"What were you teaching the hobbits?" Aragorn asked.

"A language that us smaller folk can learn," Shysa replied.

"Why don't you have a weapon?"

Shysa sighed, slightly irritated at the fact no one thought she had a weapon, and removed the Sith's double bladed lightsaber. She ignited one end of it. "This is a weapon called a lightsaber. It is similar to the sword except the blade can 'go away' if it is not in use."

"Why do you have three of them?" Aragorn asked.

"One I made for myself. The one I hold now is the saber of a Sith Lady who is now dead. The other I am keeping for someone till I find him."

"Do you know who this person is?"

Shysa tried to remember, she could see the person's face but couldn't remember his name. "I don't remember his name," she confessed, "but I will know him when I see him." Shysa deactivated the blade then asked, "Aragorn, would you mind practicing with me?"

"With what?"

"You can use my single-blade saber."

Aragorn thought for a little then said, "Alright."

Shysa handed him her single-blade saber and showed Aragorn how to turn it on. Once she had ran him through the basic warning of 'don't touch the blade for any reason', then ignited one side of the dark purple and black saber.

Aragorn found that using the lightsaber was easy and hard at the same time. It was easy because the saber was relatively close to the weight of his real sword. It was hard because he couldn't let the blade touch him at all. He was impressed with Shysa's skill with this particular sword. Shysa also was impressed with Aragorn's ability to wield a saber. They had just finished shutting down their respective sabers when they heard Gandalf say, "Mellon".

The doors opened and the fellowship walked into the dark hall of Moria.

Gimli was saying that we would now be in the halls of his cousin, Balin. When Gandalf lit his staff though, they saw the bones of dwarves that had been slaughtered. The hobbits started trying to back out of the cave when something grabbed Frodo from behind and dragged him, screaming, out of the cave.

The rest of the fellowship ran to help Frodo. When Aragorn got there he saw Frodo was being dangled high above the water by an ancient creature, one of Sauron's agents.

Legolas was firing arrows in rapid succession at the creature while Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Shysa were hacking at the monster with their various swords. Gandalf held the other three hobbits back, protecting them. The sword wielders hacked off tentacles, trying to get to Frodo. Finally Gimli and Shysa hacked off the tentacle holding Frodo and Aragorn caught him. They then proceeded to run into the caves where it was 'safe'. The creature started to follow but all the noise had caused the ceiling above the entrance to cave in before it could reach them.

Gandalf lit his staff again while Shysa ignited her white saber, brining light to their surroundings. "We must now face the long dark of Moria," Gandalf said. "Be as quiet as you possibly can, lest the shadows waken."

The fellowship traveled trough the dark passages of Moria. Shysa tried to help the hobbits cope with the darkness by making fire appear in her hand and then making it dance for them. The hobbits loved watching Shysa do things with fire. There was no helping Legolas though, he hated being under the earth and seemed more on edge then Aragorn and Boromir were. Not to say they weren't comfortable in the dark either, both had a bad feeling about Moria and neither wanted to be here; but they trusted Gandalf.

Shysa, noticing the men's faith in the old wizard, was disgusted. She had grown up with being taught by her ex-master (whom she still respected very much) to never trust someone who claims the uses of 'magic'; and wizards were right down that ally.

Frodo tried telling Shysa that Gandalf was good and wise, unlike Saruman the White (At that point Gandalf corrected Frodo by saying that Saruman was now of many colors) who was working against them and trying to obtain the ring for Sauron. Samwise Gamgee, Merry, Pippin and Gimli also tried convincing her of this. Shysa finally decided to make them stop venerating Gandalf to her by saying, "Alright! I'll consider being friendly with him but no more."

This kept them quiet about Shysa dislike for Wizards.

The fellowship passed though Moria quietly. They had been walking all night, though no one could tell, when Gandalf suddenly stopped and spoke, "I have no memory of this place at all!"

They had stopped at a wide dark arch splitting into three passageways all leading in the same general direction, eastwards; but the left hand passage plunged down, while the right-hand climbed up, and the very middle way seemed to run on, smooth and level but narrow.

The fellowship sat down on the steps while Gandalf tried to figure out which passage they should take…

A/N: Review me please.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

Lothlórien

Messengers from Elrond came through a few days ago telling the elves of Lórien of the quest to destroy the ring. To the March warden this news meant little. His brothers convinced him to court an Elven lady by the name of Nárwen. She was fine for an elf but she brought him no consolation for loosing the one he truly loved. To Haldir, Darth Warious was a mere memory but he could not let go. Five hundred years had passed and he knew he could not hope to see her again. No mortal could ever live that long.

Moria

Merry, Pippin and Shysa were all sitting together on a step, bored. They were waiting for Gandalf to figure out which way they were supposed to go.

Shysa entertained the two with a song.

"Whistle Down the Wind

Whistle down the wind

Let your voices carry

Drown out all the rain

Light a patch of darkness

Treacherous and scary

Howl at the stars

Whisper when you're sleepy

I'll be there you hold you

I'll be there to stop

The chills and all the weeping

Make it clear and strong

So the whole night long

Every signal that you send

Until the very end

I will not abandon you my precious friend

So try and stand the tide

Then you'll raise a banner

Send a flare up in the sky

Try to burn a torch

And try to build a bonfire

Every signal that you send

Until the very end

I'm there

So whistle down the wind

For I have always been

Right there."

"Wow," Pippin breathed. "That was beautiful!"

"Yeah! Do you know more songs?" Merry asked.

"Well I…"

"That was beautiful." Legolas said coming up to us. "And you meant it for someone."

"Well I was singing it to Merry and Pippin." Shysa replied rolling her eyes.

"That is not what I meant. You had someone in mind when you sang that song."

"Who?" Merry and Pippin asked at the same time, but before she could answer Gandalf spoke.

"Ah! It's that way!"

So off they went down the left stair case lading downward. They had not walked far down it when they came to a large open hall. Its pillars were high and like works of art crafted from an ancient tribe. The hall was magnificent. Everyone looked around in awe at the sight of the Halls of Moria. Then Gimli gave a shout and ran into a room.

The rest of the fellowship followed and found Gimli on his knees before what looked to be a tomb. "These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria. Here it is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves: BALIN SON OF FUNDIN LORD OF MORIA" Gandalf proclaimed solemnly. Gimli let out a wail of sadness.

"He is dead then," said Frodo. "I feared it was so."

Gimli hung his head as Gandalf then stooped to pick up a journal like book and began to read.

Shysa moved away from the group to examine the skeletons lying around on the floor as Gandalf read aloud to the fellowship. She ignored the words being spoken; they were of no concern to her. Gandalf finished reading from the book and spoke, "Come now! Back to the hall!

Gandalf had just finished speaking these words when they heard a rolling _Boom_ that seemed to come from below. Then the Fellowship heard echoing drums that seemed to day 'Doom, doom' with each beat.

"They are coming!" Legolas called out.

"Trapped!" cried Gandalf. "Why did I delay?"

Gandalf continued to call himself stupid while Shysa called to the hobbits to gather behind her as Aragorn called for Boromir to close the door and bar it.

The orcs broke through the door in a few seconds but it allowed the Fellowship a few moments to draw their weapons. When the orcs came through, all Kessel broke loose.

Shysa and Aragorn battled side by side while Frodo, Sam and Boromir worked together.

Legolas stood back a-ways and shot orcs with his bow while Merry and Pippin stood by Gandalf as they fought. There was a large shadow looming over Shysa and she looked up to see a large ugly troll-like creature starting to swing a club down on her head. Shysa rolled under it and swung her saber up to sever the arm of the creature. Gandalf gave the order to get out the door since there was a semi-clear path and they ran.

Gandalf led them down a dark stairway and suddenly the orcs broke off their chase. This gave the fellowship some time to recover. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said to Frodo.

"Well it did not skewer me, I am glad to say," said Frodo; "though I feel as if I had been caught between a hammer and an anvil." Frodo stopped speaking and Shysa noticed that it looked painful for Frodo to breath.

Gandalf looked fondly on Frodo and said to him, "You take after Bilbo. There is more about you than meets the eye, as I said of him long ago."

Gimli then spoke, "There is light ahead, but it is red and not daylight. What can it be?"

The fellowship continued down the stairs and the air grew hotter. They came to an archway lit by a red glow. They looked though the archway and saw a loftier and more cavernous hall then the one they had just escaped from. "This is the second hall of Old Moria and the gates are not more than a quarter mile away, across the bridge up a broad stair, along a wide road, through the first hall and out."

Shysa groaned, "Oh joy of Kessel inferno! More stairs! Yahoo!"

The fellowship walked through the archway. The place was filled with fire and smoke. Suddenly and arrow hit nearby, the orcs had returned!

Gandalf commanded Gimli to lead them across the bridge to the other side then to go strait up the stair beyond the door. Legolas reached for his bow to help rid them of their orc tormentors but as he turned around the arrow he was holding fell in shock and terror. The orcs had slunk back to give the creature room.

It was like a great shadow, in the middle of which was a dark form, of man-shape maybe, yet grater; power and terror seemed to be in it and go before it.

It leapt forward over a fissure toward them. The flames roared up to greet it, and wreathed about it; and a black smoke swirled in the air. Its streaming mane kindled, and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in its left it held a whip.

"A Balrog!"

"Durin's bane!" Gimli cried dropping his axe to cover his face.

"Jeerota! Chesl eekeetuhkuh! Tyatee hutar!" Shysa called to Gimli in Ewok.

"Over the bridge!" cried Gandalf. "Fly! This foe is beyond any of you. I must hold the narrow way. Fly!"

Shysa, Gimli, Legolas and the four hobbits quickly obeyed then halted inside the doorway at the halls end while the two men stayed at the end of the bridge just behind Gandalf. The Balrog reached the bridge while Gandalf stood in the middle with Glamdring, his sword, out. His enemy halted again, facing him, and the shadow about it reached out like two vast wings. It raised the whip and fire came from its nostrils. But Gandalf stood firm and spoke out in a great voice, "You cannot pass. I am a servant of the Sacred Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the shadow! You cannot pass."

The Balrog's fire seemed to dim as the shadow around it grew. Slowly it stepped onto the bridge and drew itself up to its full height and its wings still spread from wall to wall.

The Balrog's red sword sliced down towards the old wizard but the blade was parried by the glowing white form of Glamdring. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf cried out again. The Balrog leapt full onto the bridge its whip whirling and cracking. Gandalf lifted his staff, and crying aloud he struck the bridge before him. The staff broke apart in his hand and fell. A blinding wall of light sprung up and the bridge cracked. The stone under the Balrog crumbled falling away and with a great cry it fell forward plunging down into the vast cavern, vanishing. But even as it fell the whip wrapped itself around Gandalf's knees dragging him to the edge. Gandalf grasped the edge and said "Fly you fools!" and then he was gone.

Aragorn came and brought the others out of the shocked demeanor and told them to follow him. The fellowship ran on and on until they came up out of the mine.

"Come on my friends. We cannot stay here. There is still a long road ahead of us. Come." Aragorn commanded the fellowship once they were out.

The fellowship headed south once again…

A/N: Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Lothlórien

The Fellowship came upon the spring that the river Silverlode starts from. They would follow the river to…"There lie the woods of Lothlórien!" Legolas exclaimed happily.

"But Leggo, I thought that your home was in Lurkwood?" Shysa asked.

"Mirkwood," the elf prince corrected. "Yes I do come from Mirkwood and my name is…"

"NEO!" Shysa interrupted giggling maniacally.

"My name is Legolas. Not Leggo, not Neo, it is Legolas. And Lothlórien is fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in autumn the leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So still or songs of Mirkwood say. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of that wood, and it were springtime!"

Something stirred in the back of Shysa's memory but as soon as she reached for it, it was gone.

"My heart will be glad even in the winter," said Aragorn. "But it lies many miles away. Let us hasten!"

The fellowship ran south again in the morning after a quick breakfast. They were running all day but by late afternoon Frodo and Sam were falling behind. Legolas noticed and called to Aragorn. Shysa was at Frodo and Sam's side faster then Aragorn and Boromir were. "I am sorry Frodo." Aragorn said to the hobbit. "I have forgotten that you were hurt; and Sam too. But we must go a little further still. Come Boromir, we will carry them."

"No." Shysa spoke up. "I'll carry Frodo and Sam. I have far more strength then either of you two. The Force is flowing through me and I can carry on for many for days before physically tiring."

"I thought you said you weren't an elf?" Legolas called to her.

"I'm not an elf. I have access to a power that is beyond you and what you fight. I can carry them."

"We don't have time to argue Shysa. Boromir carry Sam, Shysa may carry Frodo."

After a short while they came upon a stream that joined with the Silverlode. They came to the edge of the wood at the bottom of the falls and rested there.

Aragorn and Shysa examined their injured hobbits. Sam's wound looked bad but was not deep. "Good luck Sam!" Aragorn congratulated the hobbit. "Many have received worse than this in payment for the slaying of their first orc. The cut is not poisoned. It should heal well when I have tended it."

Meanwhile Shysa was trying to get Frodo to let her examine the place he had been hit. Finally Aragorn made him take off his shirt. Underneath there was another shirt of mail.

"A Mithril-coat!" Gimli exclaimed in awe.

Shysa examined the bruise on the right and the left that had been scorched and bruised from his being hurled against a wall. Shysa and Aragorn examined the marks.

"I can heal these Aragorn." Shysa said.

"With what?"

"With my powers. I can heal minor wounds, burns and bruises but not much more. These are within my ability."

"Alright Shysa, but I will watch you as you work," Aragorn stated.

Shysa shrugged her shoulders and called on the force. Placing her hands over the worst areas on each side she started healing the flesh and burst veins inside the hobbit. Her eyes were closed as she worked. If she were watching, she would notice the bruises disappear and the burns fade.

Aragorn was satisfied that Shysa wasn't harming Frodo and tended to Sam.

Frodo put the shirt of Mithril on under his regular shirt and everyone ate supper. Then afterwards they hid the traces of their brief encampment and journeyed on for nearly three hours. It was dark. Soon Legolas could see the eaves of the Golden Wood. Aragorn decided they would go in a short way then turn from the path to seek a place to rest in.

"Is there no other way?" Boromir whined.

"Is Boromir a chicken? Bawk bawk." Shysa goaded.

"What other fairer way would you desire?" Aragorn asked.

"A plain road though it leads through a hedge of swords; especially if we send Shysa into it first to be rid of her."

"HEY!"

Finally Boromir agreed to go into Lothlórien. "But it is perilous."

"Perilous indeed," said Aragorn, "fair and perilous; but only evil need fear it, or those who bring some evil with them. Follow me!"

"Um, Aragorn?" Shysa started to say, "Can I talk to you quietly first?"

"Now who is the chicken?" Boromir asked withdrawing to the rest of the fellowship.

"What is it Shysa?"

"Do you remember what I told you about the Sith Lady I killed?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Lothlórien?"

"Well the Sith are considered evil and well…I should have told you before but…that Sith Lady was me, four years ago. I may still be considered evil to some though I gave up those ways."

"You killed yourself? How is that possible?"

"I destroyed and buried a part of my heart and mind four years ago to get rid of the evil within me."

"I still do not understand Shysa. But you have only shown yourself to be irritating but most certainly not evil. I have faith you are not evil and I will speak for you if need be."

Shysa bowed. "Thank you Aragorn."

"Now let us enter the Golden Wood of Lórien."

Shysa pulled her cloak out from her backpack put it on and then pulled the hood down over her face as she followed them.

A mile into the forest they came to a stream which flowed over some falls to the right of the fellowship. Legolas called it the Nimrodel and had them wade across it to the other side. The water was cold but refreshing and not very deep for the hobbits.

Once on the other side they sat and rested eating a little food. Then Legolas sang a song about the Nimrodel. Shysa decided to walk back over to the stream while Legolas sang for his companions.

Shysa stretched out with the force to feel her surroundings. In the water was a power she thought she had felt before but it was only for a fleeting moment. Shysa directed her awareness to the trees around them. There were many presences not to far away it felt as if they were watching her and the others. One was…familiar. The gift saber at her side began to hum in her conscience but not aloud. Shysa went back and was going to tell Aragorn about what she sensed but then heard Legolas speaking.

"It is told that she (Nimrodel the elf maiden) had a house built in the branches of a tree that grew near the falls; for that was the custom of the Elves of Lórien, to dwell in the trees, and maybe it is so still. Therefore they were called the Galadrim, the Tree people. Deep in their forest the trees are very great. The people of the woods did not delve in the ground like Dwarves, nor build strong places of stone before the shadow came."

"And even in these latter days dwelling in the trees might be thought safer than sitting on the ground," Gimli said.

The Fellowship set out again turning off of the path. Not far from the falls they came upon a cluster of trees. The trunks of the trees were very wide and their hight could not be guessed.

"I will climb up," said Legolas. "I am at home among trees."

He leapt up to grab a high branch swinging there. As he did a commanding voice called out. "Daro!"

A/N: Review me please here : ?boardreviewsforfanfiction&actiondisplay&num1085461261


	8. Chapter 7

means speaking in Ewok

means speaking in the Force

Chapter 7 - You speak Ewok?

Legolas dropped back down to the earth in surprise and fear. "Stand still. Do not move or speak," Legolas told the others.

There was laughter from above and another voice spoke in elvish. Legolas then replied in the same language.

"Who are they and what do they say?" Merry asked.

"They're elves," replied Sam. "Can't you hear their voices?"

"Not only that," Shysa whispered conspiringly to Pippin, "I can smell them."

"Yes they are Elves," said Legolas; "and they say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark."

"Oh yeah? Tell them that I can smell them so clearly I could force-strangle them without looking." Shysa retorted.

Legolas didn't relay that message. But the voice that had been speaking to Legolas said, "I heard and understand what it is you have said." Then the elf said something more to Legolas in elvish.

"They bid me to climb up with Frodo; for they seem to have some tidings of him and of our journey. They also said to bring to irritating one up as well."

"Tough luck Boromir," Shysa snickered.

"I believe they were talking about you Miss Fett," Legolas said.

"Then make sure they want the woman and not the 'irritating' one," Shysa retorted.

"I meant you," the elf above said.

A ladder was let down; it was made of rope that glimmered silver-grey in the dark. Legolas sprung up the rope. Frodo, Sam and Shysa followed at a slower pace. When Frodo at last came up on to the talan (a wooden platform) he found Legolas seated with three other elves. They wore shadowy-grey clothes and could not be seen among the tree-stems unless they moved suddenly. Shysa however, could see them clearly even through her black hood which covered her face from them with the aid of the force.

They stood up. One uncovered soothing that looked suspiciously like a flash light. It gave out a slender silver beam. It was focused on the three non-elves for a moment then it was turned off.

The elf spoke words of welcome in his language and Frodo replied haltingly in return.

"Welcome," The elf said in common speaking slowly. "We seldom use any language but our own; for we dwell now in the heart of the forest, and do not willingly have dealings with any other folk. I am Haldir. My bothers Rúmil and Orophin speak little of your language. We have heard rumors of your coming, for the messengers of Elrond passed by Lórien on their way home up the Dimrill Stair. We had not heard of – hobbits, of Halflings, for many a year, and did not know that any yet dwelt in Middle-earth. You do not look evil! And since you come with an Elf kindred, we are willing to befriend you, as Elrond asked;' though it is not our custom to lead strangers through our land. But you must stay here tonight. How many are you?"

"Nine," said Legolas, "myself, four hobbits, this woman here; and two men, one of whom, Aragorn, is an Elf-friend of the folk of Westernesse."

As the two elves had been talking, the hum of the other saber sounded loudly in Shysa's head, yet no one else could hear it.

"The name Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lórien," said Haldir, "and he has the favor of the Lady. All then is well. But you have spoken only of eight."

"The ninth is a dwarf," Legolas replied.

"A dwarf! That is not well. They are not permitted in our land. I cannot allow him to pass."

"But he is from the Lonely Mountain, one of Dáin's trusty people, and friendly to Elrond," Frodo spoke in defense of Gimli. "Elrond himself chose him to be one of our companions, and he has been brave and faithful."

"And," added Shysa, "I'll insult you in every way possible if you don't let Gimli come."

"Is that a threat?" Haldir asked.

"No. It's a warning."

Legolas clamped a hand over Shysa's mouth. "She's worse then any dwarf. You should be more concerned about her."

You just want an excuse to get rid of me don't you? Shysa spoke to them trough the force.

"A Force user!" Haldir exclaimed.

Nobata Poodoo!

"And she speaks that other strange language."

"You have encountered one like her before?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Many years ago. What is your name Force user?"

Legolas unclamped her mouth. "I am Shysa Justice Fett, daughter of Boba Fett the great bounty hunter."

"You couldn't possibly be the daughter of Boba Fett. He lived five hundred years ago."

"Dude, have you got time issues." Shysa replied.

Haldir looked at Shysa for another second then turned to his brothers. They began to discuss whether or not to allow 'the dwarf' to pass. They spoke in Ewok.

Shysa signaled all hobbits and Gimli through the force not to let anyone know they could speak or understand Ewok until it she said so.

Finally, after what seemed a long while, they reached a decision. "We will do this, though it is against our liking. If Aragorn and Legolas guard and answer for the dwarf he shall pass; but he must go blindfolded through Lothlórien.

Your folk must not stay on the ground. We have been keeping watch on the rivers, ever since we saw a great troop of orcs going north towards Moria, along the skirts of the mountains, many days ago. Wolves are howling on the wood's boarders. If you have indeed come from Moria, the peril cannot be far behind. Tomorrow early you must go on.

The four hobbits shall climb up here and stay with us – we do not fear them! There is another talan in the next tree. There the others must take refuge, except for the woman. I will show her to another place to stay. You, Legolas, must answer to us for them. Call us, if anything is amiss. And have an eye on that dwarf!"

Legolas went down the ladder to tell the others what was going on. Soon afterwards Merry and Pippin climbed up to the talan.

"There!" said Merry panting. "We have lugged up your blankets as well as our own. Strider has hidden all the rest of our baggage in a deep drift of leaves."

"You had no need of your burdens," said Haldir. "It is cold in the tree-tops in winter, though the wind tonight is in the South; but we have food and drink to give you that will drive away the night chill, and we have skins and cloaks to spare."

"Uh, H? I don't think I'll be having any drink. And I don't need anything for warmth." Shysa spoke up. "But you said something about food?" she added when her stomach growled.

Shysa and the hobbits ate before Haldir made her climb up another ladder into a higher talan.

"You will stay here for the night." Haldir said to Shysa. But Shysa couldn't hear him.

The lightsaber was ringing in her ears so fiercely she couldn't hear anything else. She unclipped the offending lightsaber form her belt and tossed it to Haldir. "Take this."

When he caught it, the incessant ringing stopped. "Ahhhhh. Ringing stop now. That is for you."

Haldir turned on the saber. The emerald green blade sprung out glowing gold at the center. "Why is it mine?" he asked.

"One lost in the shadows loved you. She made that before she died to give to the one she loved. It would let me know when I had found that person."

"Who?" Haldir asked turning the saber off.

"The one who was called Darth Warious. She is dead now and has been for four years. I have her saber as my own now."

"How did she die?"

"She was buried in the past." Shysa replied cryptically.

"How old was Warious when she died?"

"Twenty standard years."

Haldir turned away. "You have brought worse tidings to me then if someone were to tell me that Lothlórien was destroyed. For five hundred years she has been gone from me."

"I'm sorry. But she could not remain in darkness any more. The once High Lady of the Sith is no longer in existence. She hoped by destroying the Sith in her you would come back."

Haldir turned to Shysa in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"Every thing that has a beginning has an end Neo," Shysa replied acting like the Oracle from the Matrix. "Just as Warious had begun a Sith, so she ended the Sith she had became in hope of finding you." Shysa remembered her days as Darth Warious, but that was now behind her.

"So Warious herself is still alive but not the shadow she made part of her?"

"She buried her Sith name when her father came and found her. He gave Warious her real name back. That was four years ago." Shysa wasn't about to make it easy for the elf to figure out exactly what she was saying.

"So she would still look like she did when I last saw her if I saw her again?"

"Yes, she would, but she would be going by another name."

Haldir decided that this woman wasn't telling him everything. "Does she have any of her two lightsabers with her?"

"One was destroyed. She still has her old two-bladed-saber. Then she made another one after burying the Sith."

Haldir remembered quite clearly Shysa saying that she now had Darth Warious' old saber as her own. He also saw Warious' old saber when Shysa went to get the saber he now held. She even called him 'H' not to long ago. It did sound like her…

"Why is your face covered?" he asked.

"Ummm. No reason." Shysa yawned and stretched. "I'm tired. See you tomorrow H." Shysa lay down on the talan and quickly fell asleep.

Haldir looked at Shysa Fett for another moment before he climbed down to check on the hobbits. He went quietly so as not to disturb them if they were also asleep.

Merry, Pippin and Sam were whispering to themselves about the day's journey in the Ewok language.

How is it you know this language? Haldir demanded in Ewok.

"Oi! Merry! A big one speaks it too!" Pippin said reverting back to common.

Explain!

"Shysa taught us hobbits how to speak it." Merry replied also reverting back to common.

We can talk to him like this now that he knows. Sam said to his companions.

You say Shysa did?

The three hobbits nodded.

Haldir left in search of his brothers to warn them about the Ewok-speaking hobbits.

A/N: Review please?

colorblackglowpink,12,300move ---------

o

--U---U-o/color/move/glow


	9. Chapter 8

Warning: Mush

Chapter 8 - I Missed You

Frodo lay awake for some time, looking up at the stars between the leaves. Sam was snoring by his side. But there was a feeling of immanent danger and we crawled to the opening in the talan and looked down. He was almost certain that he could hear stealthy movements at the tree's foot far below.

Not elves; for the woodland folk were altogether noiseless in their movements. Then he heard a faint sound like sniffing; and something seemed to be scrabbling on the bark of the tree-trunk. He stared down into the dark, holding his breath.

Something was now climbing slowly. And its breath came up like a soft hissing through closed teeth. Then coming up, close to the stem, Frodo saw two pale eyes. They stopped and gazed upward unwinking. Suddenly they turned away, and a shadowy figure slipped round the trunk of the tree and vanished.

Immediately afterwards Haldir came climbing swiftly up through the branches. "There was something in this tree that I have never seen before," he said. "It was not an orc. It fled as soon as I touched the tree-stem. It seemed to have some skill in trees, or I might have thought it was one of you hobbits.

A strong company of orcs has passed. Orophin has gone back in haste to our dwellings to warn our people. None of the orcs will ever return out of Lórien. We must take the south road as soon as it is fully light."

Frodo nodded and went to sleep as Haldir climbed up to the place he had taken Shysa.

Haldir had been thinking about his earlier conversation with Shysa. She acted like Warious. She talked like Warious. She still carried Warious' favorite saber. She even knew Ewok and that...other language. The one thing he needed to confirm his suspicions was to see her face, particularly her eyes. But he could always wait till morning to see her eyes. But if she kept her hood down he wouldn't be able to see if he was right or wrong. So he decided to go to her, pull her hood off and wait for her to wake.

When he got there he noticed Shysa's hood was off already and that she was rolling in her sleep towards the edge. Haldir moved between her and the edge of the talan and looked upon her in the pale moonlight shining through the leaves above.

Yes, Shysa did look like Darth Warious. Right down to feint scar on her neck that she claimed came from a dream battle. The on where Darth Maul and she had faced down a past Dark Lord of the Sith. Something about earning the right to be masters.

Haldir lay down by her side, securing an arm around her to prevent her from rolling away. Shysa mumbled something and moved closer to Haldir. And so he waited for morning.

In Shysa's head…

Shysa dreamed back to a little over five years ago where she remembered Haldir.

She remembered/dreamed when she lost control and went berserk on Neo Anderson causing Haldir to shoot her down. She remembered when they went to Endor and met the Ewoks that had raised her for a littler while. She remembered their fights over ridiculous things. She remembered…remembered…What was it he had asked her? She knew Haldir had asked her something but couldn't quite remember what it was. She could remember telling him 'Yes' though. What did he ask her?

Shysa, who was once Darth Warious, struggled to remember what it was. Then she felt like something was attacking her in her mind. It looked strange when she finally saw it. It looked like a white bearded person but bad on the inside. It kept speaking strange words she could not understand, each one causing her to struggle. But as suddenly as the attack came it stopped. A feeling came over her that she had not felt in a long time. Shysa felt calmed and close to someone. No more dreams bothered her that night.

Just before light came to the earth, Shysa began to stir in Haldir's arms. He shifted to look at her face.

Shysa felt something was holding her very close. Not a good thing if it wasn't either Merry or Pippin and the person felt far too big to be a hobbit. Oh poodoo!

Shysa opened her eyes cautiously, but to a sight so familiar she thought that she was still dreaming. Haldir saw all that he needed to see to confirm what he suspected. His lips brushed hers questioningly. Shysa responded unconsciously by kissing him. But she thought she was still dreaming as she did so until…

Good morning Dutak Hutar.

"Ee choya!"

Quiet Dutak. The others a may still be asleep.

"Finally figured it out did you?" Shysa asked yawning.

"Chak. You have a certain way of annoying people that is unmistakable."

"Gee thanks." Shysa replied rolling her eyes.

"I missed you." Haldir whispered.

"I missed you more, you stupid elf!" Shysa replied.

"I haven't seen you in five hundred years! How could you have missed me more than I have you?"

"It seemed like a million and five to me."

"There is another way to decide who missed the other more." Haldir suggested.

"Yeah?" Was all Shysa managed to say before he kissed her again.

Twenty minutes later, Rúmil came up the ladder to see what his brother was up to. He nearly fell off the ladder when he saw what his brother was doing with the mortal woman that had come last night.

Haldir and Shysa were still kissing in an attempt to prove who missed the other more. So far it seemed like neither was wining…until Haldir pinned Shysa to the talan that is.

Brother, you sly one! Rúmil said sitting down a little ways from the two.

Abruptly they stopped kissing and glared at the intruding person. What do you want? Shysa and Haldir asked at the same time.

To know why you two are acting like life-mates.

This iis/i my life-mate, brother. Haldir replied.

That's what you asked me before you left! You asked me to be your life-mate and I said yes! Ha! Mystery solved. Shysa exclaimed.

Did you wish to be free of my request? Haldir asked slightly worried.

Shysa kissed him then proceeded to yell at him, in Ewok, about how she had just spent twenty minutes trying to prove she missed and still wanted him. Haldir silenced her by kissing her.

"I'm sorry War…Shysa. I didn't mean to offend you. Not yet anyway." Haldir teased in common so his brother couldn't understand.

Hey! Don't leave me out of this conversation! I want an explanation! What about Nárwen?

What about her? I only courted her to humor you and Orophin. I wasn't about to find a life-mate other than Warious! I mean Shysa.

"Woah! Calm down pedunky." Shysa spoke. "Just explain what happened."

I told him about what had happened between us and about our…adventures.

"Then tell him what you just found out."

So Haldir explained to his brother what had transpired between last night and this morning.

When Haldir finished speaking Rúmil stood up and crossed over to Shysa with a smile holding out his hand. Then welcome new sister! My name is Rúmil. Orophin, our other brother, will be just as pleased when he finds out but he has gone back to warn our people of the orcs who passed trough here last night.

And you two didn't get me up?!? Shysa demanded.

There was a large company of them Shysa. Haldir tried to reasonably point out.

I could have taken them all out! she continued to protest.

Yes, she could have, a new voice spoke up. She killed a warg that could have gotten Frodo but she threw it back against a tree without touching it. Her glowing sword is really amazing!

"Pippin, what are you doing up here?" Shysa asked.

"I was wondering what you people were talking about." Pippin replied. "By the way, what's for breakfast?"

A/N: Review please. Don't kill me please.


	10. Chapter 9

Note: Excerpts are taken from the book.

Chapter 9 - Caras Galadon.

Shysa rolled her eyes at her friend. Pippin was always hungry, but then it was in the nature of a hobbit to eat a lot.

Rúmil laughed and getting up he said I shall get the visitors some food before we set off. And he went back down the ladder as Pippin followed him...leaving Shysa and Haldir alone again.

"And you didn't wake me up?" Shysa continued.

"You hate being woke up." Haldir pointed out, "You would have probably just mumbled something and turned away."

"Just say the word 'fight' and I'm up remember?"

Haldir sighed. Some things never change.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was dusk when the Fellowship and their guides came to the city of the Galadrim.

"Welcome to Caras Galadon!" Haldir said. "Here is the city of the Galadrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lórien. But we cannot enter here, for the gates do not look northward. We must go round to the southern side and the way is not short, for the city is great."

Shysa groaned in despair. "More walking?" she whined.

Haldir looked at her in shock. "Did you just whine?"

"Yeah."

"Horror of Horrors!" He exclaimed mockingly. "The impervious Sith Lady is complaining!"

"Yeah and she's complaining of walking. And I'm not a Sith any more. I can admit to weaknesses now."

So after, to Shysa's dismay, more walking the Fellowship reached the gates and entered in only to be brought before the Elf Lord and Lady of Lórien to speak with them.

When all the guests were seated Lord Celeborn spoke. "Here there are nine and nine set out from Rivendell. But where is Gandalf the Grey?"

"Gandalf the Grey set out with the company, but he did not pass the borders of this land. Now tell us where he is; for I much desired to speak with him again. But I cannot see him from afar unless he comes from the fences of Lothlórien: a grey mist is about him, and the ways of his feet and of his mind are hidden from." The Lady Galadriel spoke to the fellowship.

As Aragorn related the tale of what happened to Gandalf, Shysa seemed to recognize the Elf Lady before her.

When Shysa brought herself up out of the depths of her mind she heard the voice of Lady Galadriel speaking. "But even now there is still hope left. (This is what brought Shysa back to the present) I will not give you counsel, saying do this, or do that. For not in doing or contriving, nor in choosing between this course and another, can I avail; but only in knowing what was and is, and in part also what shall be. But this I will say to you: your Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while all the company is true."

And with that word she held them with her eyes, and in silence looked searchingly at each of them in turn. None save Legolas and Aragorn could long endure her glance. Sam quickly blushed and hung his head. And Shysa? Well…Shysa wasn't even looking at Galadriel. She was gazing longingly at Haldir. Galadriel turned away from Shysa with a sad smile and continued. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."

"Go now!" said Celeborn. You are worn with sorrow and much toil. Even if your Quest did not concern us closely, you should have refuge in this City, until you were healed and refreshed. Now you will rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."

The Fellowship slept on the ground much to the satisfaction of the Hobbits. For a little while the travelers talked of their night before in the tree-tops, and of their days journey, and of the Lord and Lady; for they had not yet the heart to look further back.

"What did you blush for Sam?" said Pippin. "You soon broke down. Anyone would have thought you had a guilty conscience."

"I felt as if I hadn't got nothing on, and I didn't like it. She seemed to be looking inside me and asking me what I would do if I had a chance of flying back home to the Shire to a nice little hole with—with a bit of garden of my own."

"That's funny," said Merry. "Almost exactly what I felt myself; only, only well, I don't think I'll say any more," he finished lamely.

All of them, it seemed, had fared alike: each had felt that he was offered a choice between a shadow full of fear that lay ahead, and something that he greatly desired: clear before his mind it lay, and to get it he had to turn aside from the roads and leave the Quest and the war against Sauron to others.

Gimli and Boromir also spoke their thoughts on the matter.

And as for Frodo, he would not speak, though Boromir pressed him with questions. "Sge held you long in her gaze Ring-bearer," he said.

"Yes," said Frodo; "but whatever came into my mind then I will keep there."

"Well have a care!" said Boromir. "I do not feel too sure of this Elvish Lady and her purposes."

"Speak no evil of the Lady Galadriel!" exclaimed Shysa and Aragorn sternly. "You know not what you say." Aragorn continued at Boromir. "There is in her and in this land and no evil, unless a man bring it hither himself. Then let him beware! But tonight I shall sleep without fear for the first time since I left Rivendell. And may I sleep deep, and forget a while my grief! I am weary in body and in heart." He cast himself down upon his couch and fell at once into a long sleep.

Boromir then rounded on Shysa. "And she held your gaze not at all Miss Fett. Why is this so?"

Shysa mumbled and looked down at her feet.

"I didn't hear what you said Miss Fett."

"I said," Shysa replied a little louder, glaring at him, "that I wasn't looking at her at all."

"Were you paying attention to what was said earlier?" Boromir demanded.

"Yes I was. Though my attention was focused elsewhere I was listening to all that was said by the Lady. Unlike you, though I have never been here, do know when to respect authority and to trust it."

"And I am not authority to you?" Boromir demanded.

"No," said Shysa simply before wandering off to find a more secluded spot to sleep in.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: Review me please.


End file.
